


Support

by kiyala



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli is swamped with work, but Nozomi is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

It's been a long week and Eli is exhausted, but there's still student council work to do and she knows that she won't be able to throw herself into idol practice until it's all done. She sighs heavily, pulling the next few papers off the stack that's waiting for her, flipping through them and reviewing the minutes of the most recent student council meeting and the issues that were raised and the actions that need to be followed up on. The list somehow feels longer than what she remembers discussing in the meeting itself as she feels her shoulders slumping a little as she reads through them all.

A pair of hands on her shoulders surprises her into sitting upright, and she's about to turn around to see who has managed to sneak up on her when she hears a familiar laugh.

"Nozomi," she sighs, relaxing a little again. She's sure the door was shut before when she came into the empty student council office, and it still is now. She must have been lost in her work to not even hear Nozomi coming in.

"You look stressed," Nozomi murmurs, leaning in a little closer. Her hair brushes against Eli, light and ticklish. Nozomi kisses the top of Eli's head and she applies a little more pressure with her fingers, gently massaging her shoulders. 

"Nozomi, the door—"

"I locked it," comes the reply. "I decided that you didn't need any distractions, with so much work to do."

"No distractions?" Eli asks, as Nozomi's fingers move to her back, rubbing it gently. 

"I'm helping," Nozomi replies, and Eli can hear the smile in her voice. She presses another kiss to the top of Eli's head. "The poor student council president won't stop overworking herself. As the vice-president, I'm just going to have to take care of you, won't I? You can keep reading. I won't distract you."

Nozomi is plenty distracting, just with her hands alone, but Eli doesn't say that because she knows that it will only encourage her. Instead, she tries to turn her attention back to the minutes that she was reading, making notes of all the things she'll need to follow up, or delegate to someone else to make sure that they're done. 

After that, there's club management. There's a school-wide festival coming up, and the school clubs have all started submitting applications for the events that they want to hold. Eli needs to read through them and approve them herself before they can go ahead and there's a thick stack of them. The school idol club has an application somewhere in that pile too, and just thinking about that makes her anxious to get through all of her work so she doesn't end up being late to practice.

"Wow, I could feel you tensing up just then," Nozomi murmurs, rubbing Eli's shoulders firmly. "What were you thinking about?"

"All the work that I still need to get through," Eli sighs, very tempted to just rest her head in her hands, but she's not going to get anywhere like that and she knows it. "It's fine. I'll get through it as fast as I can."

"I'm here to help," Nozomi reminds her gently. "Once I feel you relax a little bit and you don't look like you're filled to the brim with stress, I'm going to sit down and help you get through all of this. But you're not going to be focused when you're so tensed up like this. Not on the student council work, and not on idol practice either, you know."

Eli nods with another sigh. "I know. I'm trying."

"Humour me for a second," Nozomi says. "Put your work down and close your eyes." 

"Nozomi, I—"

"Just a second," Nozomi repeats. 

Eli places the paper down, and shuts her eyes. "Okay." 

"Take a deep breath," Nozomi tells her. "With me. Come on."

Nozomi breathes deeply, and Eli does too. They're silent for a moment, both of them holding their breath. Nozomi's hands are still rubbing Eli's back and it's comforting. She can feel herself leaning a little into the touch, she can feel the way she's a little more relaxed. Then, Nozomi exhales and Eli follows suit. 

"Again," Nozomi says. "Two more times." 

Eli inhales, holds her breath, then exhales. Then she does it again. 

"How do you feel?" Nozomi asks, her thumb stroking the side of Eli's neck in a gesture that feels affectionate, instead of being part of the massage. 

"Better," Eli says honestly. Her thoughts have settled a little. She's already breaking her work down into smaller pieces, to come up with the best strategy to get through it. "Thank you."

"Now," Nozomi says, slowly pulling her hands away from Eli and sitting down in her own chair. "Tell me what you want me to do, Ms. President." 

Eli smiles, breaking the large pile of paper down into smaller ones. She gives Nozomi a small pile at first, with instructions to move on to two others when she's done. Nozomi gives her a salute with a wink, then she gets to work. 

Returning to her own work, Eli finds that she's a lot more focused. It's easier to get through everything, even though the work itself hasn't changed, just her approach to it. 

She's grateful that she has Nozomi, as her vice-president, as her friend, as her girlfriend. She's incredibly grateful to have her here, helping her get through everything. 

Nozomi catches Eli looking in her direction, and winks in reply before laughing quietly. "I'm trying _not_ to distract you here, you know." 

"Right," Eli smiles, looking back down at the application forms spread out in front of her. "Let's do our best." 

"Always," Nozomi replies, bumping their feet together under the desk. "Besides, I hope you realise that the sooner we get through all of this work, the more time we'll have before we go to practice. I was thinking that maybe I could give you a few kisses, for all your hard work." 

The thought is an incredibly motivating one. Eli isn't even surprised when they get through all of the work with plenty of time to spare, she just makes sure it's all neatly filed away, and then pulls Nozomi close.


End file.
